Glory Days
by PinksTheOriginal
Summary: So Ino is finally starting Highschool, it's her first year at Konoha High...and she plans to be the most popular girl there is, but her plans never included getting involved with a gang member...well, neather did Hiyori's..she has also just begun her way up in the infamous Hueco Mundo High School, and she didn't plan on mingling with a delinquent..How will they deal with it?


**Hello..me again...new story! Woo Hoo! So it's Bleach/Naruto crossover...i like, really wanted to do this so badly. Let's see...here are the pairings:**

**Hidan x Ino**

**Grimmjow x Hiyori**

**Sasuke x Sakura**

**Orihime x Ulquiorra**

**Starrk x Harribel**

**Naruto x Hinata**

**Ichigo x Rukia**

**Gin x Rangiku**

**Kenpachi x Yachiru (wierd, kinda...but I want Ken-chan to be a loli..hehe)**

**Shikamaru x Temari (still thinkin' 'bout this)**

**Konan x Pein**

**Kiba x Samui(not major, but whateva)**

**Suigetsu x Karin (not sure, yet)**

**Aizen x Tsunade (god, I'll take the bloody risk)**

**And..ah..I think that's it..rating may change from T to M...not sure if I'll put more gore or some lemons in it...let me know if you want me to... I'll be glad to find suggestions...um..so well...let's see...Grimmjow, you can go first!**

**Grimmjow: This worthless bitch does not fucking own me or any of these motherfuckers...**

**Me:Thank you, Grimmjow...now off Ino Yamanaka we goo..**

* * *

Chapter 1

It all began that hot September morning. When the warm summer breeze was slowly sneaking into the open windows of houses and buildings. It was about 7 a.m. Monday morning. An important day to remember.

*BEEP BEEP* *BEEP BEEP*

The alarm clock ringed through the house of the Flowers. Ino pressed the top of the clock and waited a minute before she got up. It was her first day of school; she had woken up hours ago. She pushed the purple covers off her and jumped out of the bed. Ino sighted loudly…she didn't really know what to think. The only two words on her mind were "High School". Ino was not the type of girl who was afraid she would not fit in. She knew she was pretty, doesn't really take a genius to figure that out.

She stepped forward and looked at herself in the sticker covered mirror. Long blond hair, light blue eyes, big bust, tight thighs and small hips. There was absolutely nothing wrong with the way she looked, she was perfect. Her face, her body, her grace. She didn't lack a thing. Boys always threw themselves at her. Not like she was a whore who would actually have sex with them, she wanted to be pure until marriage.

Now that she knew it was not about the looks, she thought about her personality. She was mostly nice. She could be a bit nasty, but who couldn't? She was sure even Hinata had a mean side, well..not really..um…mean..but a little tougher. It could not be that. She was not worse than Sakura. Maybe a bit, but not that bad.

Ino sighted again and turned to her closet to pick some clothes out. And then she realized. What if it was the way she dressed? She always had the best on her, Ino thought as she pulled out a purple tank top and white skinnies. Never to slutty or reveling, but enough to show of her assets. Ino Yamanaka could officially not find out why she was nervous on the first day of school. She put her clothes on and quickly combed her hair. It was almost time for Sakura to come and pick her up.

Sometimes Ino wished she could be like Sakura. Sakura was equally as pretty as her. They had the same taste in clothes and music, their families were both rich….but Ino felt like she was missing something. It was definitely not Sakura's strength. She was like a beast when it came to that. She was on the top of the class in Karate, Tae Kwon Do, Judo and Kendo. Sakura was also smart, but Ino wasn't dumb either. Just that she didn't bother to study. Her regular grades were B's and A's, and she never even read anything. And of that she was proud.

There was only one thing Sakura had and Ino didn't. The love of her life. Sakura had Sasuke Uchiha. Not that Ino would ever want that duck-butt, but Sakura loved him. And surprisingly enough, he loved her back. Yes, the famous playboy Uchiha was finally in love. And maybe it was because of that that Ino felt envious of Sakura. She had something Ino wanted. Love. Ino had never fallen in love with anyone. She never even had a boyfriend. Not like she wanted one until now. And none of them have proven themselves worthy. Shikamaru and Choji were like brothers to her. Naruto was an idiot, and Hinata was obsessed with him, so there was absolutely no way for them to happen. Sasuke was a cold hearted bastard. Kiba had a girlfriend, he was with Samui since, like, elementary school. And Shino, well, he was Shino. If she even thought about Neji, Tenten would cut her, and Bushy Brow Lee….well No, gross. Gaara was hot enough, but he had this thing for Matsuri forever. So it left Ino with no options. All the other guys were out of question.

Ino stepped out of the house, careful not to wake anyone up. And outside Sakura was already sitting on Ino's hot pink Mustang. She was looking at it with great concern on her face.

-It's such a damn shame you had to destroy such a fucking awesome car.

Sakura was always bitching about how Ino "destroyed" the car with all the Barbie logos and pink paint.

-Oh, stop nagging. It's called improved, not destroyed. And if you hate ridin' in it so damn much you might as well ride with Sas-gay..could snog a bit on the way.

Sakura just smiled. It was Ino's first car and there was no way she would miss riding in it, not even for Sasuke ginormous SUV.

-Naah…you know how much I enjoy the attention.

Ino smiled back at her. This was how she would always remember Sakura. The pink button up shirt, tucked in the jean shorts. The white stockings that reached up to her knees and pink Dr. Martens, with white glasses keeping her hair back and out of her beautiful green orbs, and exposing the quite large forehead. Yep, that was Sakura for ya.

-What are you ogling at? C'mon! I ain't got time for your space outs!

She shook Ino out of her thoughts.

-Yeah…Let's giv' 'em hell, bitch!

And with that they both hopped out of the car and drew off.

* * *

**Well, that was short. But not too bad considering I wrote it 3 a.m...next chapter belongs to Sarugaki and Jaegerjaquez_promise...Oh, and sorry it's so damn short...**


End file.
